


right of passage

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s better when he’s awake.





	right of passage

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

On Shige’s eighteenth birthday, Koyama sleeps over. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, in fact it happens all the time, but it also happens to be that Shige’s family has company and the spare futon is in use.

“We can share!” Shige tells his mother happily. “My bed is big enough.”

Koyama flinches, but he smile doesn’t waver. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Shige rolls his eyes. “It’s okay if it’s Koyama.”

It’s a tight squeeze, but Shige is used to the closeness and thinks it’s a perfect fit. He falls asleep to Koyama’s light snoring next to him, waking up a few hours later on his back with Koyama lying halfway on his chest. His nose is in Koyama’s hair and Koyama’s arms are wrapped around him like he’s a pillow, hot puffs of air evenly breathed onto his neck that make him tingle a little. He feels very comfortable and safe, enough to hug Koyama back and sigh contently as Koyama squirms closer.

The squirming doesn’t stop. It takes Shige a minute to figure out what’s happening, and when he does he has to bury his face in Koyama’s hair to keep from laughing. Then he feels Koyama hard against his hip and sucks in a breath of air he didn’t know he needed.  
Koyama moans just loud enough to be heard, the sound shooting down Shige’s spine and ending straight between his legs.

“Are you awake?” Shige whispers, his voice thick with sleep. He intends to pat Koyama’s back but ends up grabbing a fistful of his shirt instead, when Koyama pushes against him particularly roughly and whimpers into his neck, his lips grazing the skin. Shige groans deeply, his body automatically turning towards Koyama. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

He freezes at the same time Koyama does, his hold softening as Koyama tries to stop and makes a deflated noise. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Shige says quickly.

Koyama nods into his arm and starts to pull away like it’s taking all of his effort, like he’s magnetically attracted to Shige and it’s taking actual force to pry himself off of him.

“No,” Shige says sternly, tightening his arms around him and causing him to land even farther on top of him than he already was. “I mean _it’s okay_.”

Koyama gasps, his hands looping around Shige’s shoulders as his legs automatically situate themselves on either side of Shige’s thigh. “It is?”

Nodding, Shige lowers his hands to Koyama’s hips and shifts him so that he can feel Shige’s reaction. Shige lets out an actual moan at the contact, and Koyama must have switched off his conscience because he returns full-force to his motions, grinding himself into Shige’s thigh while his own is rubbing against Shige. It’s just enough friction through his pajama pants and he clings to Koyama, fingers twisting in his shirt and face pressed into his shoulder.

“Shige,” Koyama whispers, his voice about three octaves lower than normal and his lips now touching Shige’s neck with intent. “Do you want to -” He’s interrupted by a breathy moan from his own lungs as Shige bends his knee to push back. “Do you want to -”

“We can’t,” Shige replies, his syllables accented by sharp intakes of breath.

“You can do me,” Koyama offers, and Shige knows he’s serious by the way he straddles Shige’s lap completely, like he’s riding him. “I’ve done it to myself before, I know that I’ll like it.”

“Koyama…” Shige means it as a protest but it comes out as encouraging now that they’re moving directly against each other and Shige can feel Koyama’s pulse _there_. “Just… this… this is good.”

“This is good?” Koyama repeats, clearly incredulous.

“Feels good,” Shige mumbles, too distracted to form his thoughts into words. “I like how you feel. With me.”

It doesn’t make any sense but Koyama buys it, hooking his knees around Shige’s waist and thrusting against him like they were actually going through with it. His mouth is all over Shige’s neck, sucking and nibbling and whispering other things that make Shige even hotter. It’s like Koyama’s telling him a story of probing tongues and tight holes, the naughty words that fall from his lips making Shige’s mind spin and think that it’s actually happening, and before he knows it he’s coming, clutching onto Koyama as he muffles his cries in Koyama’s shirt and releasing harder than he ever has before.

Koyama shifts back to Shige’s hip, rubbing against the bone until Shige feels him jerk a few times and fall limp. He buries his face into Shige’s shoulder and gasps until he catches his breath, a small sniffle perking Shige’s attention.

“Hey,” Shige says softly, nudging Koyama’s head with his own until he shamefully meets his eyes. “It’s okay.”

“It’s okay,” Koyama echoes tonelessly.

“It felt good,” Shige adds. “We needed it.”

“We did.” Koyama exhales forcibly and crawls off of Shige, settling as far away as he can possibly get without rolling off the bed onto the floor. “Good night.”

It’s cold without Koyama as a blanket, but it only takes another few minutes for Koyama to fall asleep and turn right back around to curl up with Shige. Shige returns to sleep with a stupid grin on his face, and years later when Koyama talks about why he doesn’t want to share a bed with Shige in his Jweb, he smiles in memory.


End file.
